


remember who we are

by mango_yogurt



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chat fic, groupchat, i hope this pays off, im trying so hard to make this work, jeong sewoon is mentioned, please feel free to yell at me however you want, wjsn is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_yogurt/pseuds/mango_yogurt
Summary: hyeongjun: GUYShyeongjun: THERE'S A CAT IN THE DORMhyeongjun: AND THERE'S SHIT ALL OVER THE FLOORhyeongjun: OUR COUCH IS SCRATCHED ALL OVER OMGOMGOMGOMGseongmin: you could've said poop instead >:(hyeongjun: NOT HELPFUL SEONGMINhyeongjun: GUYS ITS PUSHING STUFF OFF OUR SHELVES PLEASE HELP ME IM FREAKING OUT HRE 😱serim: Uhm, use some tuna?serim: I think we have some in the pantry. Just like,serim: I don't know, coax it outside?(a college/groupchat au where cravity are living together and their adventures along the way)
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Established Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. cat

**Author's Note:**

> just a little cravity chat fic that i was inspired to write. i'm still working on 'burnt rose in the moonlight', and i will be prioritizing that fic more so apologies if there isn't consistent posts with this one 🙏
> 
> anyways please remember to stream 'my turn' and support cravity always!

**✨remember who we are **✨****

members (9) - ******serim (admin), allen, jungmo, woobin, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun, taeyoung, seongmin******

**********Thursday, 4th February 2021 [5:09 p.m.]** ** ** ** **

**********hyeong********** **jun:** GUYS

 **hyeongjun:** THERE'S A CAT IN THE DORM 

**hyeongjun:** AND THERE'S SHIT ALL OVER THE FLOOR 

**hyeongjun:** OUR COUCH IS SCRATCHED ALL OVER OMGOMGOMGOMG

**seongmin** : you could've said poop instead >:(

**hyeongjun:** NOT HELPFUL SEONGMIN 

**hyeongjun:** GUYS ITS PUSHING STUFF OFF OUR SHELVES PLEASE HELP ME IM FREAKING OUT HRE 😱

**serim:** Uhm, use some tuna? 

**serim:** I think we have some in the pantry. Just like,

 **serim** : I don't know, coax it outside? 

**hyeongjun:** hyung. 

**hyeongjun:** you're not serious right? 

**hyeongjun:** HUDHJWGFEWDHJFHEWFHEJFL 

**woobin:** hyeongjun u ok over there? 

**woobin:** i'm like two minutes away from the dorm just haldawn 

**hyeongjun:** IT'S NOT WORKING

 **hyeongjun:** ITS HISSING AT ME WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO 

**hyeongjun:** ITS FUXKING HUGE TOO 

**hyeongjun:** IT NEARLY SCRATCHED MY FACE

**allen** : wtf is going on rn 

**wonjin:** i'm in the middle of my lecture and i feel my phone vibrating in my pocket like crazy what's going on?

**woobin:** yall it's bad 

**woobin:** literally half of our stuff is broken, gone, or ripped apart 

**seongmin:** you shouldn't have scared the poor kitty hyeongjun hyung >:( 

**seongmin:** now it's mad 

**hyeongjun:** I LITERALLY STEPPED INTO THE DORM AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING???? 

**hyeongjun:** ok woobin hyung just opened the window and it jumped out 

**hyeongjun:** let's all hail king woobin 

**allen:** long live king woobin 😍

**serim:** He's my boyfriend leave.

**allen:** and i'm ur best friend 😒

**serim:** Good job Ruby-yah~ *kisses* 

**wonjin:** can my dad be anymore embarassing 

**wonjin:** istg this man is the sappiest i've ever seen in my 7 years of knowing him 

**serim:** You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend yet

**wonjin** : R U D E 

**seongmin** : serim hyung you promised to pick me up from school and buy me ice cream after where are youuuu :((((

**serim** : Yes my child I'm on the way I'll be there in 5 minutes 💗

**allen** : uHM yall r just gonna ignore me like that???

 **allen** : gUYS 

**allen** : I'M SO NICE TO YALL AND THIS IS HOW I'M TREATED?

**[read by serim, seongmin, hyeongjun, wonjin, woobin]**

**allen** : tHE SLANDER 

**jungmo** : i'm here hyung <3 

**allen** : sEE?? at least jungmo cares 

**allen** : 😘🥰😍

**jungmo** : @allen hyung can we cuddle when we get home? 

**allen** : yes we may 🥰

**jungmo** : yayyy <3

**minhee** : what the hell is this character arc? 

**minhee** : first hyeongjun is screaming about a cat in our dorm

 **minhee:** then serim and woobin are acting weird

 **minhee:** then allen and jungmo are gonna cuddle at home ?? 

**taeyoung** : don't ask me i wasn't here the whole time 

**[5:16 p.m]**

**serim** : Hey Seongmin and I are at the grocery store what do we need? 

**woobin** : buy some kimchi, chicken breasts, two cartons of milk, three cartons of eggs, cheese, coffee beans, pork, lots of fruit, and some veggies please 

**woobin** : oh and get some pepper and soy suace

 **woobin** : *suace 

**woobin** : **sauce 

**serim** : Holy crap. 

**serim** : Ruby that's a lot of stuff

**woobin** : *sends picture of fridge with half its contents gone, spilt, or on the floor* this. 

**serim** : You're telling me one cat did all of that?! 

**serim** : Was it feral or something how the hell... 

**serim** : You sure it was a cat?

**woobin:** HYUNG BUY SOME ICE CREAM PLEASE 

**woobin** : sorry hyeongjun just took my phone 

**woobin:** but yes get some ice cream too please 

**woobin:** and yes it was a cat i can confirm

 **woobin:** we'll deal with the money stuffs when you guys get back 

**wonjin:** good news 

**minhee:** what ? 

**wonjin:** ya boi just finished his last lecture of the day

 **wonjin:** i'm literally about to die 

**wonjin:** ms hyunjung is nice but holy fuck the stuff she tries to cram into one class is insane 

**minhee:** oh. 

**wonjin:** oh?

 **wonjin:** OH? 

**wonjin:** I SURVIVED 9 HOURS OF NON-STOP CLASSES AND ALL I GET IS AN 'OH.'?????? 

**wonjin:** tHE DISRESPECT 

**minhee:** what do you want? a medal or something? 

**wonjin:** AT LEAST CONGRATULATE ME OR SOMETHING 

**minhee:** Wow Wonjin-hyung! You're amazing! You did all of that?!

 **minhee:** A trophy! You deserve a trophy! 

**wonjin:** ...

 **wonjin:** im boutta beat this bitch up

**minhee:** not my fault that you decided to take advanced calculus and physics at the same time 

**minhee:** but i still have a whole essay on korean language advancement thats due in 3 weeks 

**taeyoung:** that's a lot of time tho??? 

**minhee:** yeah but its work and i hate work 

**minhee:** i just wanna nap 

**minhee:** taking korean literature was the worst i could do to myself 

**taeyoung:** meanwhile me as a high school senior who just finished finals is thriving rn 

**taeyoung:** sucks to be you 

**minhee:** just wait till college :)

**[5:37 p.m]**

**serim:** Guys there's vanilla, matcha, maple and red bean ice cream 

**serim:** What do you guys want? 

**hyeongjun:** MATCHA 

**hyeongjun:** PLEASEEEE 

**taeyoung:** nono i want vanilla 

**minhee:** maple please hyung 

**woobin:** guys i already told you we can only buy one tub at a time 

**woobin:** and hyung don't you dare buy all of them or i won't let you sleep with me for a week 

**seongmin:** i did not just need to hear that 

**hyeongjun:** JUDHWSDBVHSJKFDJGFHLDEHF 

**hyeongjun:** not @ how i was just reminded of _things_ from a couple days ago 

**hyeongjun:** woobin hyung seemed to enjoy himself a lot wink wonk 

**allen:** hyeongjun please don't let us relive that day 

**allen:** nothing scars u more from hearing your best friend get deek 

**woobin:** HYEONGJUN 

**woobin:** YOU'RE A MINOR 

**woobin:** AND THERE ARE MINORS IN THIS GC

**serim:** HYEONGJUN. 

**serim:** But Ruby _did_ enjoy it though. 

**woobin:** SERIM IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ONE MORE TIME-- 

**serim:** Am i wrong though? 

**woobin:** ... i hate you. 

**serim:** But you love me, right? 😘

**allen:** aaaand we've lost them 

**wonjin:** 🤢🤢🤢

**minhee:** haldawn lemme go puke in a corner first 

**minhee:** get a room you two 

**seongmin:** @woobin serim hyung just put three tubs into the shopping cart 

**seongmin:** and each one is 1.5 litres 

**hyeongjun:** YAYYY THANK YOU HYUNG 

**hyeongjun:** I'LL PAY YOU IN CUDDLES 

**serim:** 🥰🥰

**woobin:** istg this man. 

**woobin:** be thankful he loves yall @hyeongjun @taeyoung @wonjin @minhee 

**jungmo:** hyung buy some chips too pleaseeeeee 

**woobin:** serim don't you dare-- 

**seongmin:** he's already paying for it :))))))

 **seongmin:** omg 

**seongmin:** *sends picture of giant teddy bear* @woobin hyung can i buy this pleaseee~ 👉👈

**woobin** : seongminnie u already have 3 

**taeyoung:** oh no he's typing in uwu

**seongmin:** but this one is differenttttttttttt

**taeyoung:** you say that for every one 

**seongmin:** taeyounggg help meee :(( my bestest bestest friend

**taeyoung:** idk ask woobin hyung 

**taeyoung:** i can't decide

 **taeyoung:** you dont even have enough space in your room 

**woobin:** fine. 

**woobin:** but this is the last one for this year ok?

 **woobin:** serim just bought you one 2 weeks ago 

**jungmo:** it's just february though?? 

**woobin:** wtv my point still stands 

**seongmin:** yayy thank you woobin hyung !! 💖💖💖

 **seongmin:** *sends picture hugging the teddy bear cutely* 

**jungmo:** i just busted the phattest uwu of my life 

**wonjin:** I WANNA EAT HIS CHEEKIES OMGGGG 😭😭😭💞💞💞💞

**minhee:** seongminnie ur so cute and for what 

**minhee:** also @woobin the favouritism is ✨immaculate✨

**woobin:** you're welcome seongminnie !

 **woobin:** *replying to minhee* do you want me to actually convince you guys for the 26485th time that i love all of yall /equally/? 

**minhee:** yes 😁

**allen:** istg the whole reason for this chat is just for the maknaes to beg the hyungs for things 

**allen:** why can't i get nice shit 

**parents chat**

members (2) - serim, woobin

**Thursday, 4th February 2021 [5:43 p.m.]**

**woobin:** serim 

**serim:** Yes Ruby? 

**woobin:** i'm worried 

**woobin:** we literally had our dorm torn in half by a cat

 **woobin:** it tore our couch and wallpaper and ransacked our fridge 

**woobin:** how does that even work 

**woobin:** i still can't wrap my head around it 

**woobin:** i'm worried that we'll have to pay a lot of money for everything 

**serim:** Ruby, it'll be okay. 

**serim:** It's just a little bit of damage here and there. I'll ask my parents to help us out. 

**woobin:** serim we can't 

**woobin:** it's literally the fourth time we asked for funds from your parents 

**serim:** Ruby. My parents literally love you all to death, especially you and Hyeongjunnie. It'll be fine. I promise. 

**woobin:** the stress is eating me alive serim i don't know what to do 

**woobin:** i already have so much on my plate and suddenly this happens 

**woobin:** sorry 

**woobin:** i'm probably overreacting haha 

**woobin:** just come back soon okay? 

**woobin:** i miss my boyfriend :(((

**serim:** We'll talk when i get back okay? And no, you're not overreacting. I know how you feel, taking care of 7 people while having college and a job isn't easy. But we'll figure this out together okay? 

**woobin:** hyung i'm literally about to ugly cry 

**woobin:** thank you so much, i love you <3 

**serim:** Love you too Ruby... <3 

**✨remember who we are✨**

members (9) - **serim (admin), allen, jungmo, woobin, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun, taeyoung, seongmin**

**Thursday, 4th February 2021 [10:26 p.m.]**

**taeyoung:** yo 

**taeyoung:** anyone wanna play genshin with me 

**taeyoung:** i'm bored 

**wonjin:** you could've just yelled and the message would be sent across 

**serim:** KIM TAEYOUNG. 

**seongmin:** _oh no._

**serim:** WHAT PART OF YOUR BRAIN MADE YOU WANT TO SCREAM THROUGH THE DORM? AT 10:30 P.M.??? 

**serim:** WOOBIN IS SLEEPING. 

**serim:** HE'S LITERALLY A MED STUDENT LET HIM REST FOR GOD'S SAKE. 

**taeyoung:** IT WASN'T ME WONJIN MADE ME DO IT 

**wonjin:** hey i _suggested_ , i didn't ask you to 

**wonjin:** you couldve said no

**taeyoung:** t r a i t o r 

**serim:** Kim Taeyoung if you yell like that again in this dorm late at night I will make you clean the balcony for a month. Try me. 

**serim:** You too, Ham Wonjin. Don't make him do it.

 **serim:** This goes out for everyone in this household too. 

**serim:** Not just because of Woobin. 

**serim:** You know the number of times the campus council reported to us of how loud we are? 

**taeyoung:** sorry hyung...

**serim:** Please control yourselves. I'm serious this time. 

**wonjin:** ok hyung... 

**hyeongjun:** yes hyung 

**hyeongjun:** btw @taeyoung i'm down to play with you 

**hyeongjun:** i'll come to your room? 

**taeyoung:** okkkk 

**taeyoung:** bring the ice cream and some spoons too :))))))

**allen:** me too me too 

**allen:** i'll be there in 2 mins 

**taeyoung:** @allen you have a 7:30 class tmr 

**taeyoung:** i don't want to deal with an allen ma(d) again 

**minhee:** DKJHSLKJDSHLFJBDKFHBKDEEFJLEDHF 

**minhee:** ALLEN MA(D) 

**seongmin:** pLEASE IT'S TAKING ME EVERY CELL IN MY BODY TO NOT JUST CACKLE OUT LOUD 

**hyeongjun:** I'M LOSING MY SHIT RIGHT NOW

**allen:** YALL ARE MEANNNNNNN 

**allen:** @serim HELP MEEEEE 

**serim:** Not gonna lie that's kinda funny.

 **serim:** AHAHAHAHHAHA

**allen:** not you tooooooo 😭😭😭

 **allen:** i never get respect in this household smh 

**seongmin:** pLEASE i'm literally choking 

**hyeongjun:** he's not lying he's literally choking on his soda rn

**minhee:** M O O D 

**allen:** >:( 

**allen:** wtv i'm coming over rn 

**jungmo:** well that was fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for getting to this point if the fic! <3 i'll cover some more of the details in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! <3


	2. ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here, and there's some extra s p i c e here ;)

✨ **remember who we are** ✨

**members (9) – serim, allen, jungmo, woobin, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun, taeyoung, seongmin**

**Saturday, 6 th February 2021 [10:13 a.m.]**

**hyeongjun** : guys

 **hyeongjun** : guys there's something important

 **hyeongjun** : idk what to do

 **hyeongjun** : help me

**taeyoung** : why is it always hyeongjun-hyung starting the convo bdbjskfbdsjlfl

**hyeongjun** : THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW

**allen** : @hyeongjun why are you texting so early in the morning? 🤠🤠🤠

**hyeongjun** : it’s 10:14 a.m.??

**allen** : exactly why so early

**hyeongjun** : 👁👄👁

 **hyeongjun** : anyways I just got a text

 **hyeongjun** : from KIM MINGYU

**seongmin** : HUH

 **seongmin** : YOUR EX???

 **seongmin** : WHAT DID HE SAY???

**woobin** : kiddos it’s so early in the morning

**seongmin** : *highlights hyeongjun’s message* ^^^

**woobin** : wait it’s not 7 in the morning?

 **woobin** : but I thought

 **woobin** : nevermind 🤡🤡🤡🤡

**hyeongjun** : *sends screenshot* HE SENT ME THIS

 **hyeongjun** : LIKE 2 MINUTES AGO

**wonjin** : HE WANTS TO GET BACK TOGETHER??

**seongmin:** /no/

**wonjin** : sir if u get back w him I will B R E A K u

**woobin** : ya hyeongjun

 **woobin** : did you forget everything

**serim** : ‘H-He’s ignoring me! He’s n- *sniffle* not answering my calls! *crying intensifies*’

 **serim** : ‘Maybe he’s just busy.’

 **serim** : ‘IT’S BEEN LIKE THIS FOR 3 WEEKS, AND IT’S A WEEKEND *cries even harder*’

 **serim** : Few days later,

 **serim** : ‘He cheated on me.’

**hyeongjun** : H Y U N G P L E A S E

**allen:** THE ACCURACY 

**allen:** he literally walked into the dorm and just sobbed 

**taeyoung** : the fact that we had to sit with him for 45 minutes as he ranted and cried

**seongmin** : I never liked him tbh >:(

**wonjin** : hyeongjun pls

 **wonjin** : it’s not worth it

 **wonjin** : he’ll cheat again

**allen** : men aint 💩

**seongmin** : but hyung

 **seongmin** : ur a man

**allen** : my point still stands

 **allen** : men aint 💩

**woobin** : think about it this way

 **woobin** : he gave you a couple months of happiness, and in turn he made u mentally unstable for weeks on end

 **woobin** : he’s not worth it

 **woobin** : /you’re/ not worth it

 **woobin** : the italics didn’t work again

 **woobin** : BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

**hyeongjun** : i still like him tho

 **hyeongjun** : IM TORN UGHHHHHHHH

**serim** : Hyeongjun don’t.

**taeyoung** : hyeongjun please im on my knees rn

 **taeyoung** : hes not good for u

**minhee** : there’s no excuse for cheating periodt 💅💅

**allen** : omfg

 **allen** : @minhee since when did you start typing like this

**minhee** : ✨twitter✨

 **minhee** : it’s a burning trash fire uwu but still fun ig 

**jungmo:** periodt 

**allen** : omg not jungmo too

 **allen** : why--

**minhee** : it’s ✨flavourful✨

**woobin** : guys help hyeongjun first

 **woobin** : he needs some advice apparently

 **woobin** : even though all of us are /clearly/ telling him to not say anything

**hyeongjun** : but still

 **hyeongjun** : I want like

 **hyeongjun** : an ending 

**serim** : I mean if that makes you feel better then go ahead. We can’t stop you.

**hyeongjun** : @wonjin wat do I say

**wonjin** : huh

 **wonjin** : uhm

 **wonjin** : you cheated on me and i don't trust you anymore

 **wonjin** : smtg like this?

**taeyoung** : sounds good

 **taeyoung** : and if he says he still 'loves' you and he's 'willing to change' 

**taeyoung** : just ghost him

**allen** : I would suggest seeing him and talking it out tho

 **allen** : at least you can feel better if both of yall know for sure that its not gonna work no matter what

**serim** : I agree with Allen.

**jungmo** : me too

**hyeongjun** : u guys sure?

**woobin** : yes

**jungmo** : yes

**allen** : yup

**serim** : Yeah.

**hyeongjun** : ok then

 **hyeongjun** : maybe ill meet up with him tonight at cloud 9

**woobin** : go tell him hyeongjun

 **woobin** : men ain’t shit

**serim** : 😢

**woobin** : fine except for ONE

**serim** : Yay

**minhee** : god here we go again

**wonjin created 🔫🔫 for hyeongjun**

**wonjin added taeyoung, jungmo, seongmin**

**Saturday, 6 th February 2021 [10:25 a.m.]**

**seongmin** : what is this for 

**seongmin** : oh god no

 **seongmin** : please don’t tell me we’re gonna follow him

**wonjin** : ding ding ding, +100

**jungmo** : u wanna end up like last time?

 **jungmo** : serim hyung made us do dishes for a week

**wonjin** : just because i didn’t get better sunglasses

 **wonjin:** i paid like 1000 won for them 

**taeyoung** : im down

**jungmo** : TAEYOUNG

**taeyoung** : WHAT

 **taeyoung** : im helping both wonjin *and* hyeongjun

 **taeyoung** : plus

 **taeyoung** : its an excuse to buy boba

**seongmin** : fine if taeyoung is going then I’m going

 **seongmin** : but one condition

**wonjin** : just say it my king

 **wonjin** : what does thou desire

**seongmin** : buy me boba 👉👈

 **seongmin** : wait no

 **seongmin** : buy US boba

 **seongmin** : and chicken

**wonjin removed seongmin**

**jungmo** : WAIT NO IM SORRY

 **jungmo** : FINE NO CHICKEN

 **jungmo** : JUST BOBA

**wonjin** : ok so we leave 3 minutes after hyeongjun

 **wonjin** : we put on the disguise near the café

 **wonjin** : and we begin

 **wonjin** : deal?

**taeyoung** : then we get boba after :))))))

**wonjin** : fine

 **wonjin** : then we get boba after

**[wonjin added seongmin]**

**jungmo** : im taking the bucket hat this time

 **jungmo** : I hate the fedora

**taeyoung** : anything BUT the fedora pls

**seongmin:** just give me whatever 

✨ **remember who we are** ✨

**members (9) – serim, allen, jungmo, woobin, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun, taeyoung, seongmin**

**Saturday, 6 th February 2021 [7:52 p.m.]**

**allen** : why is the dorm so empty

 **allen** : where is everyone

**minhee** : im taking a crap rn

**allen** : ok tmi much?

**minhee** : I’ve lived with u for more than a year its fine

 **minhee** : hyeongjun went out to meet mingyu

 **minhee** : and the other kids and jungmo went out for boba

 **minhee** : mom and dad went out to get groceries again

**allen** : the fact that Jungmo and FriendsTM went out for JUST boba doesn’t sit right with me

**minhee** : me 2

 **minhee** : I guess we can just netflix until they get back

**allen** : ya sure

 **allen** : pLEasE use the aerosol once you’re finished

**minhee** : no ♥

**allen** : disGOSting

 **allen** : ill make popcorn

**[8:13 p.m.]**

**hyeongjun** : k yall im back with some S P I C E Y T E A

**minhee** : *spicy

**hyeongjun** : wtv

 **hyeongjun** : ANYWAYSSSSSSS

 **hyeongjun** : he told me that he wanted to be together again

 **hyeongjun** : and obv I said no

 **hyeongjun** : then he starts whining and shit and trying to act all cute but I still said no

**woobin** : THAT’S MY CHILD

**hyeongjun** : wAIt ITS NOT EVEN THE BEST PART

 **hyeongjun** : A GUY WALKS UP TO US AND STARTS YELLING AT ME

 **hyeongjun** : AND I GOT FLUSTERED AND ASKED HIM WHAT HIS DEAL WAS

 **hyeongjun** : AND HE SAID THAT I WAS TALKING TO HIS BOYFRIEND

**seongmin** : AND THEN THE GUY DUMPED ICED COFFEE ON MINGYU’S HEAD

 **seongmin** : AND BROKE UP WITH HIM ON THE SPOT

**hyeongjun** : wait how do u know 

**hyeongjun:** SEONGMIN I KNOW YOU READ MY TEXT 

**hyeongjun:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**seongmin** : Isn’t that what happens?

 **seongmin** : You know.

 **seongmin** : In the dramas.

**allen** : seongmin

 **allen** : you type in proper grammar

 **allen** : if something is off

 **allen** : or if you’re lying

**seongmin** : What?

 **seongmin** : No!

 **seongmin** : I always type like this.

**🔫🔫** **for hyeongjun**

members (4): **wonjin, taeyoung, jungmo, seongmin**

**Saturday, 6 th February 2021 [8:16 p.m.] **

**taeyoung** : S E O N G M I N

 **taeyoung** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**seongmin** : SHITBBJBGJHDVFBLDFH

 **seongmin** : GUYS IM SO SORRY

 **seongmin** : IM SO SO SO SORRY

**wonjin** : *face palm*

**jungmo** : and here I thought we had to worry about taeyoung

**seongmin** : GUYS I’M SO SORRY

**wonjin:** HOW TF DOES ONE HAVE A TYPING STYLE WHEN THEY LIE I DONT UNDERSTAND?????

✨ **remember who we are** ✨

**members (9) – serim, allen, jungmo, woobin, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun, taeyoung, seongmin**

**Saturday, 6 th February 2021 [8:17 p.m.]**

**serim** : Kiddos.

 **serim** : Is there something you should be telling us?

**taeyoung** : hyung we went out to get boba only I swear

 **taeyoung** : wonjin bought it for us

**serim** : Uh huh.

 **serim** : And Seongmin knows exactly what happened between Mingyu and Hyeongjun because??

**jungmo** : it’s a popular trope in fiction

 **jungmo** : you know

 **jungmo** : the

**woobin** : the what?

**jungmo** : nvm

**hyeongjun** : please don’t tell me you followed me

 **hyeongjun** : I beg yall

**wonjin** : no, we didn’t

**seongmin** : OK FINE WE DID

**taeyoung** : SEONGMIN

**wonjin** : SEONGMIN

**jungmo** : SEONGMIN WTH

**seongmin** : BUT WE ONLY DID SO BECAUSE WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT HYEONGJUN HYUNG

 **seongmin** : WHAT IF MINGYU DOES SMTG NASTY

**serim:** And what if yall get arrested? 

**serim** : I’ve already told yall from last time.

 **serim** : What if someone called the police because they thought you guys were a threat to Hyeongjun?

**woobin** : selm its fine

 **woobin** : they had proper reason

 **woobin** : plus

 **woobin** : they weren’t caught ;)

**minhee** : why did serim hyung just enter woobin hyung’s body

 **minhee** : ok forget I said that

 **minhee** : that sounds so wrong omg

 **minhee:** im chugging sage and holy water brb

**allen** : can we all just

 **allen** : N O T

**seongmin** : woobin hyung being the most ooc ive ever seen

**serim** : Fine, this time you’re off the hook.

 **serim** : But please.

 **serim** : No more next time

**wonjin** : no promises ;)

**serim** : Ham Wonjin.

**Wonjin** : ok fine

**serim** : Now that we’re done with this whole predicament,

 **serim** : @hyeongjun you ok?

**hyeongjun** : yeah hyung I’m ok

 **hyeongjun** : I feel great even 

**hyeongjun** : idk why

 **hyeongjun** : I just do

**allen** : btw

 **allen** : where are you guys @hyeongjun @seongmin @wonjin @jungmo @taeyoung

**jungmo** : we just met up with hyeongjun in the train station

**hyeongjun** : BY CONTINUING TO FOLLOW ME

 **hyeongjun:** i swear this old lady gave us a creeped out look 

**jungmo** : hush child

 **jungmo** : anygays

 **jungmo** : *anyways

 **jungmo** : we’re waiting for a subway rn

 **jungmo** : shld be back in 10

**woobin** : ok then

 **woobin** : i’ll cook dinner once we get home

**minhee** : I’ll help you

 **minhee** : id do anything but write my fuxking essay rn

**seongmin:** responsibility is out the window

**woobin** : btw @allen

 **woobin** : did you take the chicken out of the freezer

**allen** : _s h i t_

**woobin** : ALLEN MA SHI QUAN

 **woobin** : DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT

**wonjin: and i oop--**

**[read by allen, seongmin, hyeongjun, jungmo, wonjin, taeyoung, minhee]**

**woobin** : IGNORING ME WON’T DO YOU ANY GOOD @allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will minhee ever finish his essay? we shall never know... 
> 
> btw here's a list of each of their majors/high school grade (maknae line's will be mentioned in later chapters)
> 
> serim: athletic scholarship + minor in nutrition  
> allen: major in music technology + minor in sound engineering and musical production  
> jungmo: major in chemical engineering  
> woobin: major in medicine 
> 
> wonjin: major in mechanical engineering  
> minhee: major in korean literature + minor in history  
> hyeongjun: major in photography + film photography 
> 
> .
> 
> serim, allen, jungmo, woobin: sophomores  
> wonjin, hyeongjun, minhee: freshmen  
> taeyoung and seongmin: high school seniors


	3. competition pt.1

**✨remember who we are✨**

members (9) – **serim, allen, jungmo, woobin, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun, taeyoung, seongmin**

**Friday, 12 th February 2021 [8:43 a.m.] **

**jungmo:** good morning yall

 **jungmo:** how r we doing this fine friday morning

**taeyoung:** @jungmo don’t type like that please you’re freaking me the fuck out

**seongmin:** @taeyoung aren’t you in class rn?

**taeyoung:** let’s not talk about that shall we? 🤠

 **taeyoung:** im hiding out in the bathroom 

**taeyoung:** @seongmin accompany me please im lonely

**seongmin:** no 

**taeyoung:** pleaseeeee 🥺🥺🥺

**seongmin:** no. 

**taeyoung:** ill buy you tteokbokki 

**seongmin:** DEAL 

**seongmin:** wya 

**taeyoung:** 2nd floor, on the right 

**jungmo:** *sends picture*

 **jungmo:** :))))))))))))))

**serim:** What’s this?

**hyeongjun:** OMG GUYS CAN WE DO THIS PLEASE

 **hyeongjun:** I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO DANCE IN A LONG TIME

**woobin:** my child

 **woobin:** I value sleep and grades if I want to make it through life

 **woobin:** no

**jungmo:** look at the prizes

**wonjin:** I just heard woobin gasp rlly loud

 **wonjin:** and im in the other room

**serim:** It /is/ a good prize though…

 **serim:** If we divide it evenly for each person, it’s a large sum.

**allen:** what’s this all about

**seongmin:** just read backwards

**allen:** tldr 🤠🤠

**jungmo:** basically

 **jungmo:** there’s a festival and there’s a dance competition

 **jungmo:** first prize is 800000 won

**allen:** B R U H

 **allen:** THAT’S A FUCK TON OF MONEY

**woobin:** fine

 **woobin:** I’ll do it

**hyeongjun:** @jungmo where did u see this n e ways

**jungmo:** I was buying starbucks with junseo

 **jungmo:** and he showed it to me on his phone

 **jungmo:** apparently donghan-hyung sent it to him

**minhee:** literally the gayest thing you can do is buy starbucks before class

 **minhee:** I bet it was iced too

**jungmo:** S H U S H

**wonjin:** JDIJDJSAHUFESDFHEHFJKSHFKJASH

**seongmin:** BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

**allen:** u mean star-dollars 😎😎

**serim:** @allen

 **serim:** Leave.

**hyeongjun:** aight imma head out

**jungmo:** suddenly i wanna throw this drink away

**woobin:** ok so

 **woobin:** rn im about to have class in like

 **woobin:** 3 minutes?

 **woobin:** we’ll discuss after then

 **woobin:** cuz im pretty sure most of us classes

 **woobin:** R I G H T?

**taeyoung:** 😃😃

 **taeyoung:** s u r e

**wonjin:** YALL

**serim:** Who do I need to beat up this time?

**woobin:** serim no.

**wonjin:** NONO ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 **wonjin:** THE SUBSTITUTE PREFESSOR FOR PHYSICS

 **wonjin:** HE’S CUTEEEEEEEEE

**hyeongjun:** omg

 **hyeongjun:** deets

**wonjin:** brown hair, puppy eyes

 **wonjin:** fuck his voice is so nice too

**jungmo:** yall he’s gorg

 **jungmo:** junseo had the biggest gay panic of his life

**seongmin:** name?

**wonjin:** @seongmin ur not even here yet

 **wonjin:** and ur not gonna take physics

 **wonjin:** calm

**seongmin:** NAME???

**jungmo:** jeong sewoon?

 **jungmo:** yup that’s his name

**hyeongjun:** don’t do anything naughty wink wonk

 **hyeongjun:** we don’t wanna manifest an actual student x professor au irl

**wonjin:** HYEONGJUN NO

**jungmo:** HI GUYS

 **jungmo:** I HAVEN’T SEEN YALL IN A LONG TIME I MISS YALL 😭😭

 **jungmo:** soz junseo just took my phone

**seongmin:** JUNSEO HYUNG

 **seongmin:** HI ☺☺☺☺

**allen:** btw

 **allen:** is junseo joining the competition?

**jungmo:** he said yes

 **jungmo:** him, donghan-hyung, yohan-hyung, daehyeon-hyung, seokhwa and yongha-hyung

**serim:** Ooh cool!

**woobin:** ok guys go back to class

 **woobin:** we’ll talk about this later

**[4:07 p.m.]**

**hyeongjun:** ok bitches let’s go

**woobin:** @allen istg please stop teaching these to the younger ones

 **woobin:** its not good for them

**allen:** *twerks*

**minhee:** mom pick me up im scared

**seongmin:** ok gays should we discuss our plans? ^-^

 **seongmin:** *gays 

**seongmin:** **gays 

**seongmin: ***** guys 

**minhee: 👁👄👁**

**serim:** Any song suggestions?

**jungmo:** BTS. PLEASE. BLACK SWAN.

 **jungmo:** the choreography is so good

 **jungmo:** king shit

**serim:** Hmm sounds good to me.

 **serim:** How about the rest?

**woobin:** we should elect a leader for this

 **woobin:** things will be much easier

**seongmin:** I think taeyoung or allen hyung should be leader

**woobin:** @taeyoung ??

**taeyoung:** uh

 **taeyoung:** I think we should choose allen hyung

 **taeyoung:** i don’t think I can lead njbdfjkbdfljadvb

**woobin:** @allen ??

**allen:** yeah sure im cool with it

**serim:** Okay great.

 **serim:** Song suggestions?

**jungmo:** BLACK SWAN

**serim:** Okay Jungmo we hear you but what about the others?

**allen:** what about ateez?

 **allen:** inception is pretty good

 **allen:** if you guys are confident in doing girl group

 **allen:** butterfly by loona is ✨god sent✨

**taeyoung:** OMG BUTTERFLY

 **taeyoung:** HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT BUTTERFLY

**allen:** chan-hyung introduced me to it

**seongmin:** we could also do the stealer

 **seongmin:** it looks really good

**allen:** @serim u got anything?

**serim:** I’m cool with anything.

 **serim:** You already mentioned ATEEZ so I’m happy. :)))

**hyeongjun:** burn it by gncd 

**minhee:** does the competition allow self choreographed stuff?

**jungmo:** yessir

**minhee:** OK KINGDOM COME BY RV

 **minhee:** THE SONG HAS BEEN LACED WITH CRACK AND I STILL LOVE IT

**woobin:** omg

 **woobin:** kingdom come

 **woobin:** best song

 **woobin:** still the best cover I made

 **woobin:** I haven’t posted one in months

 **woobin:** idk if I want to post another one soon

**serim:** Ruby you said you would wait until everything was under control with studies.

 **serim:** I won’t allow it until the next break.

**woobin:** …

 **woobin:** fine

**hyeongjun:** why can’t my relationships be like my parents’

 **hyeongjun:** just healthy

 **heyongjun:** for once

**serim:** You’ll get there Hyeongjun.

**taeyoung:** I can choreograph for kingdom come if that’s okay 👉👈

**allen:** ok I just listened to it

 **allen:** im in love

 **allen:** we should rlly do this

 **allen:** i'll help you with it @taeyoung

**taeyoung:** yay thanks @allen 🥰

**hyeongjun:** if yall want we can do

 **hyeongjun:** like

 **hyeongjun:** two songs

 **hyeongjun:** kingdom come and smtg else

**jungmo:** black swan :)))))

**allen:** idk if kingdom come and black swan would be a nice combo

 **allen:** both are more elegant concepts

 **allen:** would be better if we choose contrasting ones

**serim:** If that’s the case then we’re gonna scratch butterfly, burn it, and black swan.

 **serim:** Sorry @hyeongjun @jungmo

**jungmo:** 😪😪

**taeyoung:** im down for inception

**woobin:** me too

**seongmin:** me 2

**minhee:** just watched the choreo vid, and im in love 

**minhee:** the the tall guy with silver hair can 🌠R A I L🌠 me

**serim:** Park Seonghwa ladies and gentlemen. 

**allen:** so its settled

 **allen:** inception and kingdom come?

**serim:** Seems like it.

**hyeongjun:** LETS GET THAT DOUGH HOES

**woobin:** sigh

 **woobin:** btw where’s wonjin?

**jungmo:** he’s talking to the new professor

**hyeongjun:** OOH LA LA

**allen:** AH WAE AH WAE AH WAE

**woobin:** HYEONGJUN NO

**jungmo:** apparently he’s teaching electrodynamics

 **jungmo:** ms dayoung is on break and he's substituting for her as her assistant 

**taeyoung:** btw there’s a dance studio nearby the dorm

 **taeyoung:** we can practice there

**wonjin:** ok im here

 **wonjin:** what’s happening

**allen:** lets meet up at star 

**allen:** it’s easier to discuss in person

 **allen:** 5:30

**jungmo:** okkk

**serim:** 👍👍

**woobin:** sure

**seongmin:** okay

**minhee:** yessir

**allen:** here’s a link if yall forgot how to go

 **allen:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrnhtBxHDBY>

**serim:** @jungmo Just curious…

 **serim:** What is Junseo’s group doing?

**jungmo:** apparently daehyeon-hyung is producing a track for them

 **jungmo:** and they’ll choreograph it themselves

**hyeongjun:** *shocked pikachu face*

 **hyeongjun:** im excited

**taeyoung:** 😦😦😦

 **taeyoung:** damn

 **taeyoung:** I feel pressured now

 **taeyoung:** @allen we have to work harder now 

**seongmin:** you got this taeyoungie

 **seongmin:** just do what you always do

 **seongmin:** you got this

 **seongmin:** im giving u encouragement this one time

 **seongmin:** so take it before I regret it 

**wonjin:** im melting this is so cute

**serim:** My kiddos 😭♥♥♥

**ruby-hyung**

**Friday, 12 th February 2021 [4:24 p.m.] **

**taeyoung:** ruby-hyung

 **taeyoung:** I need help

 **taeyoung:** seongmin is sitting right next to me so please don't send any voicemail 

**woobin:** don't tempt me 😏

**taeyoung:** hyung im serious. 

**woobin:** oh shit a period

 **woobin:** ok wassup then? 

**taeyoung:** how did serim hyung confess to you

**woobin:** huh

 **woobin:** why so sudden gkdhjkdgvsdkgjhvdlk

**taeyoung:** [message deleted] 

**taeyoung:** you know what 

**taeyoung:** nvm

 **taeyoung:** he’ll never like me back anyways

 **taeyoung:** im his best friend 

**taeyoung:** he won't 

**woobin:** wait

 **woobin:** you like seongmin???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been obsessed with kingdom come recently so that's why its thrown in there kjcdkjdfk
> 
> also yes, there's taemin (that'll be their ship name pls correct me if im wrong) later in the fic :)))) youre welcome 
> 
> anyways thanks so much for reading! feel free to leave comments or kudos! 
> 
> stay safe, eat your veggies, stay hydrated, stan cravity, and stream my turn!!! <3


End file.
